


A Revelation

by sleepyneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentions of a Certain Sexual Activity, Silly, Studying, Yamaguchi Has No Chill, nothing happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyneko/pseuds/sleepyneko
Summary: “You look like a strawberry,” Tsukishima stated matter-of-factly. Yamaguchi blinked up at him.“What?”





	A Revelation

“You look like a strawberry,” Tsukishima stated matter-of-factly. Yamaguchi blinked up at him.

“What?”

They were currently sitting on Tsukishima’s bedroom floor with their math textbooks and various worksheets between them. Admittedly, they've been sitting there for quite awhile and had both had zoned out into their own headspace rather than concentrating on the work, but Yamaguchi never imagined his best friend would say something so...unconventional.

“I said, you look like a strawberry,” Tsukishima repeated as calmly as ever.

“Oh,” was all Yamaguchi could say. Usually, when the sarcastic blond commented on someone's appearance, it was a snarky remark or backhanded compliment, but this didn't sound like an insult. In fact, if Yamaguchi hadn't been paying enough attention, he would've thought he was simply stating a random fact about strawberries.

Tsukishima sensed the confusion coming from his freckled friend and cleared his throat, ready to elaborate.

“You...when you blush, your freckles stand out more, and your cheeks replicate the skin and seeds of a strawberry. The green stem is like your hair,” he clarified.

Yamaguchi simply stared at Tsukishima. Was he really being compared to a strawberry? The thought bounced around in his head for a bit before he started chuckling lightly which eventually turned into full-out laughter. He laughed so hard his stomach started hurting and he took deep breaths to calm down again. He wiped his eyes to clear the tears that had formed before speaking.

“So are you gonna vore me, Tsukki?” he asked with the most innocent expression he could muster. He couldn't hold it for long, though, as once the question sunk in, Tsukishima put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his blush, and Yamaguchi started laughing again.

“What kind of question is that?” Tsukishima asked, slightly muffled by his hand.

“Well, you like strawberry desserts, so if I'm a strawberry–"

“Please...stop,” Tsukishima interrupted, using his free hand to push his glasses up as he turned his gaze towards their setup on the floor. “Let's just get back to work,” he suggested.

“No no, you brought up a really interesting point,” Yamaguchi continued. He wasn't exactly sure why he was entertaining this thought, but it was rare for Tsukishima to express any emotion besides annoyance or disgust, so he was going to milk this out for as long as he could get away with.

“I bet I'd make a pretty good shortcake.”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima warned. He had returned his gaze to the freckled boy but had hardened his glare to try to put an end to this nonsense. Yamaguchi wasn't going to back down yet, though.

“Or maybe strawberry cheesecake, you could use my blood in place of the syrupy topping.” He brought his hand up to his chin and feigned a look of deep thought. Tsukishima started to regret the earlier comparison. He could tell Yamaguchi was having too much fun with this and wanted to pull the plug as quickly as possible.

“Just forget I said anything,” Tsukishima said while he began to stand. “I think we're done here,” he added. A cheap move, but he knew if he threatened to end their already derailed study session and kick Yamaguchi out, he's more likely to drop the subject.

“W-wait, Tsukki! I'll stop I'll stop!”

Victory.

“I just thought,” Yamaguchi continued, “that it was kinda weird for you to be comparing me to your favorite food. Sorry if I took it too far.” He had a dejected look, not unlike a kicked puppy. Tsukishima sighed and sat back down.

“Shut up, how is it weird?” he asked. Yamaguchi looked up at him with his head tilted slightly. Tsukishima looked away. “You're my favorite person, so it shouldn't be that weird.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes sparkled. “Tsukki!” he exclaimed endearingly.

“Can we get back to work now?” Tsukishima asked, having lost all patience through this exchange.

“Sure, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi replied, still beaming. He almost missed the small smile Tsukishima cracked as he flipped through the textbook.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on [this](https://twitter.com/yankaguchi/status/948600001709490176) tweet (and the follow-up, I'm sorry, Yanka)


End file.
